


Caught in my Web

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwalin thinks it's pretty cute but not so much when he gets stuck in it, Halloween, I'm imagining a sort of young!Dwalin here with a mohawk if anyone was wondering, M/M, Nori likes to decorate, Nori's menacing sex den, fluffy and domestic as well as porny, gratuitous use of spiders in decorating, relatively tame sex for a "menacing sex den" tbh, romantic use of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this post going around on tumblr about Halloween OTP ideas.<br/>This one was my favorite: "we share an apartment and you decide to go all-out decorating for halloween while i’m at work. a notice would’ve been nice before i walked into a fake spider web and cried because i thought it was real, thanks a lot"</p><p>I inflicted Nori's over enthusiastic Halloween decorating on Dwalin. And it's not so much crying as undignified pouting but then whoops sex happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in my Web

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a short and sweet oneshot with no sex in it. ha ha ha ha I can't do anything as short as I intend to. oops.
> 
> unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own (fixed several! If there any any others I'd be glad to know!)
> 
> Blue_Sparkle drew a picture of Nori in his sexy spider costume!!!! You can find it [Right Here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/131974983973/nori-enjoys-little-more-than-dressing-in-as-little)

Nori loved halloween. He loved scary movies and any excuse to play pranks on his unsuspecting friends and family. He loved stupid, silly costumes and scary costumes and the ridiculously amazing detailed costumes that some very talented people churned out. But most of all he loved decorating for the holiday. As a kid, his whole family would get in on it; even Dori who was usually fussy about things looking a mess seemed to forget his usual nature in October and take joy in stringing fake cobwebs all over the front porch. And then, when Nori had been living in college dorms he had won the door decorating contest for his floor every year, no one could top his halloween decor prowess. Now that he was living in a small apartment with his boyfriend, things weren’t any different. Well, aside from the fact that Nori had an entire apartment interior to decorate on his own instead of a tiny dormitory or a large house with family to help.

Nori practically danced around the house, stringing up orange fairy lights here and there amid the peel off bat decals all over the walls and the massive amount of fake cobwebs that adorned every corner and doorway. He had been to two different halloween superstores and also several other stores to gather all the supplies and decor he needed. He had new candles all over the house, some real, some LED, set in containers that caused them to give off eerie shadows. He had felt his face grow into a gleeful grin when at the second halloween superstore he had found a bulk box full of his favorite white taper candles that dripped red like they were bleeding. Presently, Nori moved to the bedroom, dumping the purple string lights he had in his arms by the door and made his way over to the bag he had set down by the bed earlier when he had come home with his purchases.

The bag contained new bedding and several very special candles and draperies in dark purples, black and some poison green accents. He grinned at the contents of the bag before going about stripping the sheets off his and Dwalin’s big king sized bed. He recalled the first time he had dragged Dwalin into his dorm after it had been decorated for Halloween back when they first started dating. Dwalin had laughed but hadn’t complained once he had Nori spread out on the black sheets. In fact, Nori remembered him remarking just how lovely Nori looked against such a dark color; it had made him blush at the time. Now though, his grin turned wicked as he snapped the last corner of the very dark purple fitted sheet to the mattress. He threw the black brocade duvet over the bed and proceeded to arrange the purple, black, and green pillows artfully against the headboard. Nori tossed the very expensive teal and black faux fur throw, that Dori had bought them as a housewarming gift, on to one of the corners of the foot of the bed and stood back to admire his handiwork. The look Nori had been aiming for was “menacing sex den” and he was pretty sure that he had succeeded. He set up the nice scented candles on their dresser, hung the purple twinkle lights and then covered them with the black draperies to give a more soft and sexy lighting. 

Nori looked back at the bedroom as he was leaving it and considered lying in wait for Dwalin when he came home from work. The idea was tempting but he still had the bathroom to decorate.

“If you have time” he said to himself, and went to go switch out all their towels to bloody red ones.

Nori was trying to figure out where he was going to store their usual soap (that he had replaced with a spiced pomegranate scent that was called “vampire blood”) when he heard the door click open and closed. He grinned, excited to show Dwalin the Halloween wonderland that he had turned their apartment into. 

“Nori I’m h-ahhgh shit! What!?” Dwalin’s call from the front door was cut short by a rather undignified yelp and then muttered grumbling. Nori left the bathroom to investigate only to find his boyfriend tangled up in fake cobweb with the secret dropping spider that Nori had hid in them slowly ascending back into it’s little hidey hole. Dwalin looked so confused and forlorn as he tried and failed to extract himself from the cobwebby material wrapped around him and Nori was trying hard not to laugh. He managed to stifle his giggles for barely a few seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter, clutching at his belly doubled over as his mirth overflowed. He was so overcome with laughter that he had to sit down on the floor as he tried to regain his composure. Dwalin somehow triggered the spider again and it dropped onto his head causing Nori to snort loudly in his continued amusement.

“I’m about ready to rip your little decorations to shreds, Nori.” Dwalin said with a glare, physically twitching as the spider once again receded. 

“Okay, okay just...” Nori breathed deeply to get his giggles under control “Give me a second, I’m sure we can sort this out.” He stood up and walked over to his trapped boyfriend and gave him a once over. “It’s kind of like I caught you in my web, huh?” Nori said with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin as he wondered just how Dwalin had managed to get his entire upper torso caught in cobwebs. Dwalin rolled his eyes at Nori’s flirtation attempts and gave him a stern look.

“Just get me out.” he said and Nori sighed. So much for that game, he thought to himself as he went to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. 

“We’ll have to cut a few places where you’ve pulled the strings that the baby spiders are attached to.” Nori said dejectedly. He had spent fifteen minutes arranging those baby spiders perfectly. Nori cut a few strings here and there and then ripped the cobwebs. Dwalin stepped out of his spidery prison just as the big spider descended one last time and Nori stood back to survey the damage. It had looked so nice and spooky before, webs stretched across the open frame of the hallway, studded with little black spiders (and glow in the dark ones that were much harder to see unless the lights were off). But now it looked like a ripped up mess and while that would look perfect in some situations, it just looked like a bull had come rampaging through. Nori sighed at his hard work being ruined so quickly.

Dwalin looked down at his boyfriend from where he stood next to him, also assessing the damage. He never quite understood why his boyfriend liked Halloween so much but he knew it was important to him. He was always indulgent when Nori made him watch a scary movie and had even helped him decorate his dorm a few times back when Nori was in college. And of course he thought Nori looked awfully cute in black painted nails and his “gothy witch aesthetic” (as he called it) that his boyfriend donned for most of October. He looked back at the ruined cobwebs and felt bad.

Dwalin put his arm around Nori and the smaller man pressed into his side and looked up at him.

“Sorry.” He said and Dwalin looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. “Well, I should probably have taken into consideration how tall you are a little bit more,” Nori said in explanation, “and maybe not put my most fun doorway decoration in the hallway.” Nori shrugged and smiled wryly.

“I’m sure we can fix it.” Dwalin said, looking back at the ripped up monstrosity and changed his mind. “Or move it somewhere less dangerous.” He grinned down at his boyfriend and Nori smiled.

“I was all excited to show you the wonderfully horrifying paradise I’ve transformed our apartment into!” Nori said, pulling out of Dwalin’s one armed hug and grabbing his big hand in both of his to pull him through the to the living room.

“It looks like you still are” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he was given the grand tour of their newly decorated apartment. 

Dwalin was shown the living/dining area that seemed to be decorated in a spiderwebs and pumpkins theme with more candles than he could count. There was a new soft black fleece throw blanket with a white spider webs pattern on their couch and Dwalin gave it a raised eyebrow to which Nori shrugged and said “Secret Halloween decor fund”. Dwalin shook his head a little before nodding. He was then dragged to the bathroom, which seemed to be blood themed? How Nori had found blood themed soap was what Dwalin really wanted to know. The kitchen was next and it was clearly skeleton themed. The pair of skeleton mugs that Nori had found at a swap meet right after they first moved in together that said “dead until I get coffee” sat in a place of honor next to the coffee pot that was now decorated with little bone stickers. Dwalin laughed at that and leaned down to kiss Nori who smiled into the kiss before once more grabbing one of Dwalin’s hands in both of his to pull him out of the kitchen.

He was led to the bedroom door. There was a spiderweb themed plaque hung on the door with dark purple ribbon that read “Enter if you Dare!” in fancy pointy script. Dwalin gave Nori a look.

“Really?” he asked and Nori’s smile was one of mischief and promise. The smaller man opened the door dramatically to reveal a dark room until he scampered inside and plugged in his new mood lighting. Dwalin walked into the room, shutting the door behind him to get the full effect as the soft purple lighting illuminated Nori flitting around the small space lighting candles. Dwalin would have to admit, he was impressed. 

This far surpassed Nori’s previous Halloween bedding choices. Where before he was all basic black tee-shirt fabric sheets with maybe a skeleton pillow or bat themed bedspread, this was elegant and even sexy in a gothic way. Dwalin nodded in approval and sat down on the foot of the bed that wasn’t taken up by their faux fur throw rug that looked like it finally fit in with the decor. Dwalin smiled, amused as Nori whipped around, his long braid flying, to give his boyfriend a grin that spoke volumes about how excited and pleased with his own decorating he was. Dwalin ran his hands over the subtle pattern on the duvet.

“How much was in that secret Halloween fund of yours?” Dwalin asked with a quirked eyebrow, scooting a little further back and spreading his legs as Nori situated himself between them, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Nori looked slightly nervous as he answered.

“A few hundred or so.” he said, shifting and twining his nimble fingers into the hairs at the nape of Dwalin’s neck. Nori leaned down to kiss him and Dwalin decided to save the subject for later as he wrapped his arms around his much smaller boyfriend’s slim waist and scooted further back on the bed, dragging Nori with him without breaking the kiss. Nori smiled and laughed into Dwalin's mouth as he rearranged himself with his legs spread wide over Dwalin’s thighs and ducked his head to kiss his way up to his ear.

“I thought our new apartment could use some darker sheets” Nori whispered into his ear, blowing hot breath against the spot under the lobe he had just left a biting kiss against. “Didn’t you always say you liked taking me against black sheets? Something about contrast?” Nori teased. His hands were soon under Dwalin’s shirt and he was petting his sides as Dwalin’s hands traveled up his thighs to grab tightly at the juncture where they swelled and became his ass. Dwalin attempted to resume the kissing but Nori had other plans and stopped him to tug at Dwalin’s shirt. Dwalin’s hands left Nori’s person and he tugged off his shirt, throwing it in the general direction of the laundry basket but not paying attention to see if it actually went in. He was too busy being distracted as Nori peeled his own shirt off slowly in a deliberate tease. Nori didn’t even manage to get the shirt off before Dwalin surged forward to kiss and lick over his rosy nipples. Nori gasped out and wrapped his arms around Dwalin to tug at his mohawk a little. He started laughing when his shirt rode up and over Dwalin’s head as he moved from one nipple to the other and stopped to nuzzle his face into the soft patch of red fuzz on Nori’s chest.

“Let me get this off.” Nori said, tugging his shirt off of Dwalin and then up over his own head. “Now we can keep-AHH!” Nori was startled when Dwalin slung his arms under Nori’s legs and pulled him up flush against his own body. He giggled and pet Dwalin’s hair as the larger man shifted around on his knees, tangling up the duvet as it slowly slipped off the bed and softly kissing Nori’s belly. Nori was dumped back to the bed with his head in the pillows and his back against the cool sheets. He grinned up at Dwalin who was leaning back to just take in the view. 

Nori fished his braid out from under himself and pulled the hair tie out, flicking it at Dwalin playfully before carding his fingers through the gleaming auburn locks as he undid the braid it was in. He lifted his head just a little and shook his hair out before scooting down slightly and spreading his hair out over the dark purple sheets the way he knew Dwalin liked. His smile was coy and knowing as he reached out to his boyfriend and Dwalin leaned down to kiss him with a passion.

Dwalin buried his hands in Nori’s hair as they kissed and tilted his hips so that he had a better angle to grind his still clothed erection against Nori’s. Nori slipped his hands to Dwalin’s chest to pet at his thick mat of chest hair and broke the kiss.

“Making out is great and all,” he said, breathless, “but um...” Nori bit hit bottom lip and grinded his hips more insistently against Dwalin “We gonna get to the good stuff?” Nori winked.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow but was grinning too as he loosed one hand from Nori’s hair to drag it down his boyfriend’s body. 

“You know,” Dwalin said conversationally as he flicked the button of Nori’s pants open one handed. “These sheets aren’t black.” Nori snorted in laughter at the ridiculousness of those words layered over the eroitc actions.

“Thought I’d class it up a little this year.” Nori said, going breathless on the last word as Dwalin’s hand descended into the vee of his opened jeans. “I mean we’re-ah-like real adults now.” Dwalin’s hand slipped under his underwear and he moved to kiss at Nori’s neck “we pay rent and....everything.” Nori’s breath turned heavy as Dwalin wrapped his hand around Nori’s erection and gave a firm but gentle squeeze. For a few minutes neither of them said anything and the only noises to be heard in the room were their own mingled heavy breathing and Nori’s pants and underwear shifting over Dwalin’s slowly pumping hand.

Nori let out a hum of frustration and released his hands from where his nails had been digging little crescent moons into Dwalin’s chest. He ran them down his boyfriend’s stomach to wrestle with his pants. It was an awkward angle and he was distracted and for once Nori was having trouble getting Dwalin’s belt undone. Dwalin lifted his head from where he was leaving a rather large hickie on Nori’s neck to raise an eyebrow at him when he looked down to see the most adorable combination of arousal and pout he had ever seen plastered on his boyfriend’s face.

“Need some help?” Dwalin asked with a light chuckle and a pass of his thumb over the tip of Nori’s cock. Nori shuddered and then gave Dwalin a withering look.

“You’re too tall.” he said petulantly, his frown deepening when Dwalin removed his hand from Nori’s pants. Dwalin sat up and undid his own belt nodding in the direction of Nori’s crotch and he got the message. Nori was less graceful in his movements as he shoved at his pants and underwear, getting them off his hips before using his feet to shimmy them down and then fling them off the end of the bed. Dwalin, while much less hasty in his pants removal also dropped them off the side of the bed before once more staring down at his now fully naked boyfriend.

Nori was spread out on the dark sheets, his red hair and pale skin seeming all the more so against the dark amethyst of the bedding. Dwalin rubbed his thumb lightly against a bruise on Nori’s hip from several nights previous and smiled down at him. Dwalin leaned far over Nori to get at the bedside table drawer and Nori hummed happily as that put Dwalin’s abs directly in front of his face. Nori left a biting kiss against them as Dwalin rolled his eyes with a grin as he retrieved their bottle of lube (noting that they were running low) and a condom. He settled back between Nori’s legs and dropped his load to the mattress. Dwalin leaned down to kiss Nori again, delighting in the full body roll that Nori did ending with their hips pressed together and Nori moaning into his mouth. They had done this enough times that Dwalin didn’t even have to look while he popped the cap of the lube open, upending some onto his fingers and bringing them down to press against Nori’s entrance, all while maintaining the bruising kisses they were sharing.

Nori gasped when Dwalin circled the little hole with his finger before pushing the thick digit in up to the second knuckle. Dwalin drew his teeth over Nori’s bottom lip slowly and he pushed it the rest of the way in. Nori alternated between panting and biting his lip as Dwalin pushed the finger in and out in a steady pace, watching Nori’s face to judge his comfort level. It wasn’t like they didn’t do this almost every night, because they did, but Dwalin’s fingers were big, and Nori’s body was pretty elastic and flexible but he was still human. So Dwalin took it as slow as he could without driving himself crazy.

“Another.” Nori said as he bucked against Dwalin’s finger, running his hands down to tug at the hairs at the base of his own cock. Dwalin pulled his finger out then pushed both slicked up fingers back in and Nori moaned, closing his eyes tight and pushing back against the intrusion. Dwalin angled and crooked his fingers, finding the spot that his boyfriend liked best. Nori rutted against the thick digits as they pushed in and out and scissored open, grabbing onto Dwalin’s sides and scratching his nails over the larger man’s skin. “Ahh, yes!” he said as Dwalin pushed them in as far as possible and rubbed insistently against Nori’s prostate as he leaned over to grab the condom and give Nori a soft peck on the lips. 

Dwalin pulled his fingers out, causing a whine from Nori as he tore the condom open and rolled it onto his dick. Nori was making little aborted thrusts into the air, pulling his legs further upward and whispering a mantra of “c’mon, c’mon, c’mon” as he watched Dwalin slicking himself up with the lube remaining on his hand. He positioned the slick head of his dick against Nori’s hole and slowly pushed inside.

“Yes, YES.....yes...” was all Nori could say as Dwalin sank deeper into the warm welcoming hole. Nori wrapped his legs around Dwalin and pulled the bigger man in for a kiss.

It was teeth cracking and messy, Nori too caught up in sensation and Dwalin trying too hard to stay focused for the kiss to be coordinated but it was perfect, a closeness and a sharing of air that they needed. Dwalin let out a soft grunt as he bottomed out, pressing his hips tightly against Nori and Nori broke the kiss with a whine. His fingers tangled in Dwalin’s hair and looked into his eyes as their already sweating foreheads pressed together. Nori took several large gulps of air before grinding his hips back against Dwalin.

“C’mon, move for me.” Nori whispered breathily in the intimate shared air between their faces. Dwalin pulled out marginally and pushed back in with a soft grunt and a sighed moan from Nori. Dwalin’s thrusts steadily picked up speed and power until Nori was crying out with each one as his grip in Dwalin’s hair tightened. Dwalin ran his hands over Nori’s thighs, bringing them up close to his body, hooked over his arms. The new angle had Nori more exposed yet slightly tighter as well and his hands left Dwalin’s hair to scratch down his back as he arched into a bow and threw his head back in a moan. Dwalin latched onto the soft skin under Nori’s ear and started sucking a bruise before moving up to whisper filthy love confessions into his boyfriend’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful spread out like this on dark sheets” Dwalin growled into Nori’s ear. “Your hair spread out all over, looking like some sort of classical painting.” Nori dug his fingernails into the muscles of Dwalin’s lower back and Dwalin shoved in harder causing a breathy “oh god!” to escape Nori’s mouth.

“Oh fuck, yeah, the noises you make are so perfect Nori.” Dwalin said before sucking on Nori’s ear lobe. Nori squirmed and kicked his feet a little in an attempt to grind up harder against Dwalin. “Ah, yeah, _you’re_ perfect...everything...about you.”

Nori whined and attempted to shake his head causing Dwalin to raise up a little to once again look Nori in the eye.

“H-harder,” Nori meant it to sound like a command but it came out breathier and more desperate than he had intended. He squirmed again when Dwalin just smiled and continued at his more languorous pace and managed to land a light kick (more of a nudge) to Dwalin’s bicep. “C’mon, please?” Dwalin still didn’t change his pace and Nori was wondering if his boyfriend was going to make him _really_ beg when Dwalin shifted his weight upwards and spread Nori’s legs wide, one large palm each on the backs of his thighs and snapped his hips forward. 

“Fu-hah! FUck!” Nori cursed as he got what he asked for and Dwalin drove his cock in hard. This new position afforded Nori more access to his own dick and he reached down to wrap it lightly in his palm, gathering his pre orgasm slick to ease the way and letting the motions of Dwalin’s rough thrusts do all the work. Dwalin looked down at him and started talking again.

At this point it was mostly nonsense babble about how pretty Nori looked and how great he felt around Dwalin’s cock interspersed with moans and the rough growly noises that Nori found so hot. Dwalin picked up his pace and shifted again, once again slinging Nori’s knees over his arms and pressing tight against his ass. The new angle had Dwalin rubbing directly over Nori’s sweet spot with every inward thrust and Nori cried out loudly, fisting his cock tightly now and pushing himself closer to the edge.

Nori jerked his own cock hard and fast as Dwalin thrusted into him at the new perfect angle.

“Right there, right there, right there!” Nori chanted teetering dangerously on the edge of orgasm. Dwalin gathered Nori’s legs up in his arms and pushed them almost to his shoulders as he leaned over to give Nori a kiss that was mostly teeth, and that was it.

“Fuck!! Dwalin, fuck!” Nori cried out as his orgasm slammed into him and spurt after spurt of come landed on his chest and belly. Nori’s ass hole clenched around Dwalin and he grunted in response, never stopping his thrusts but slowing down to let Nori catch his breath before he found his own release.

“K-keep going.” Nori said, still breathless, spread boneless and beautiful over the dark purple sheets. “wan’ see you come for me.” He slurred sleepily and managed a little clench around Dwalin’s cock.

Dwalin groaned and surged forward, bending Nori almost in half as he pressed in close and rutted. Nori weakly wrapped his arms around Dwalin, pressing one hand to his back and tangling the other in his hair as he just held on for the ride.

It didn’t take much for Dwalin to finish and soon he was pushing his final orgasmic thrusts into Nori as he buried his face and almost growled into the soft skin of Nori’s neck. They both laid there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow and each other’s closeness.

Dwalin was the first to move, pulling out and tying the condom off before chucking it in the trash bin. He also grabbed the lube, which had rolled onto the floor and put it back in the drawer before pulling out a wet nap that they also kept in there. He cleaned off the still boneless Nori, much to the smaller man’s complaints and also threw that out before grabbing the duvet and the faux fur throw off the floor and bundling both himself and Nori up in them.

Nori was clearly sleepy but he still squirmed and complained.

“Wha’ about dinner?” he asked, burying his face in Dwalin’s chest hair and sighing contentedly “‘s only like six PM.” he whined into his boyfriend’s skin. Dwalin was finger combing the tangles out of Nori’s hair and laughed softly.

“We can order pizza if we wake up later and decide we’re hungry,” he said. Nori nodded against Dwalin’s chest at that and it seemed like he was happy to accept the plan and fall asleep. Dwalin was almost asleep, himself, when he felt and then heard Nori giggling against his chest. He looked down to see Nori looking up at him with sleepy mirth in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

“I caught you in my sexy trap.” Nori said with a giggle, lightly scratching the skin on Dwalin’s lower back. Dwalin raised his other eyebrow.

“What?” He asked softly, laughing a little, wondering if Nori was really awake enough to know what he was saying or not. But Nori just nodded.

“My menacing sex den. It’s spider themed.” Nori indicated the room around them and pointed out the spiders subtly woven into the brocade of the duvet.

“Menacing sex den? Nori, what are you talking about.” Dwalin didn’t think that the bedroom he was in could count as a menacing sex den. He was pretty sure you needed a few more torture devices and a lot more leather to fall into that category. But maybe Menacing sex den and BDSM dungeon were two different things in Nori’s mind. He looked at Nori questioningly.

“It’s like I caught you in my web! Y’know...like from earlier?” Nori tilted his head towards the door to indicate the rest of the apartment. Oh. Dwalin realized what Nori meant and laughed through his nose,shaking his head at his boyfriend’s particularly bad humor when he was sleepy.

“Go to sleep Nori.” He said petting his hair again as Nori settled back into nuzzling his chest. “When we wake up we can order pizza and fix the web you caught me in.” The last thing Dwalin was conscious of before he fell asleep was Nori mumbling unconsciously against his chest. Something about “sexy spiders”.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is a way better outcome of being caught in a spiderweb then when in Mirkwood ;)
> 
> Also if you're wondering, yes, Nori totally shops at Bath and Body Works for his soaps and candles.


End file.
